Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to recommender systems and specifically to model-based recommender systems.
Recommender systems are a subclass of information filtering systems that predict a reaction a user will have to specific data. Recommender systems have become increasingly common in recent years, and are applied in a variety of applications. For instance, recommender systems have been used for movies, music, news, books, research articles, search queries, social tags, and products sold over the Internet. Other examples include recommender systems for experts, jokes, restaurants, financial services, life insurance, and online dating.